This invention relates in general to the construction of sewing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine for the production of edge-parallel seams on layers of sewing material of any contour, with at least one cloth feed and a guiding device provided with spaced superposed plates for the separate reception of two layers of sewing material which extend laterally from a line extending laterally in a feeding direction through the needle axis and a ruler arranged in an angle to the latter and, wherein, a pressure point is provided for each layer of sewing material laterally and in front of the stitch-forming area.